One Direction
by heidiDloves1D
Summary: im not good at summerys but i like my story.


I set in class thinking about all the hundreds of things i would rother be doing it was a Friday morning and my bestfriends where in town from being on tour i was so excited to see them i could hardly wait for that stupid bell to ring. i was looking out the window when i saw curly drown hair walk roght infront of the window then i saw more heads walking past after like 3 more people walked but i saw just a few little blonde hairs sticking up when i saw them i knew exactly who it was "Um Miss Thomas may I go to the restroom?" she turned and looked at me with her evil cold eyes "Ugh I guess here is the bathroom pass" but everybody knew i was not going to the bathroom i asked for the bathroom pass a lot and i never ended up coming back but for some reason Miss Thomas hasnt caught on yet so i grabbed the pass and my bag and ran outside to see all 5 standing right there they all saw me and ran and yelled "HEIDI!" they all five grabbed me and hugged me as tight as they could "AW Niall have you gotten taller!?" i said while rubbing my hand in his hair he laughed a little and smiled and said in his amazing Irish voice "ha ha very funny.. I miss you" "aww I missed you to Niall i missed all of you soo much!" i said while pulling them all back in for a group hug "i..Um..Missed you..a lot...your like my little sis..and um you didnt call me while i was..um gone either!" "aww Harry im sorry...wait! i did too call you i called you almost eveyrday!" i replied Zayn looked at me with his sideways smile and said "yeah but you called Niall more then you did any of us out together" he laughed Nialls cheeks turned red as he out his head down "yeah whats that all about im your favorite so why arent you calling me 24/7" Liam said while pushing the boys out of his way Louis walked up and kinda puched Liam back and said while rolling his eyes "Liam thats totally ridiculous we all know Heidi loves me a lot more then any of you!" "Oh Really i thought i was Heidis favorite!" Zayn said while looking at me confused "NO! Im her favorite! Right Heidi?" Harry pointed out they all started fighting yelling "no im her favorite she likes me the best!" till finally i got in the middle of all of them and screamed "GUYS SHUT UP!" they all stopped and looked at me " I love you all the same i dont have a favorite your all equal Now im starving and im positive Niall is to so can we go get some food!?" i continued "Sure" they all said so we all piled up in my car and drove over to Burger King lots of people where in there so the boys didnt wanna go in cause they didnt want a million people chasing them so we decided to go to my house and pick up some stuff and head to the beach so we got to my house packed a lunch and headed off to the beach we ate and then ran straight to the water we hung out there all day long all the boys where playing in the water while Niall and i sat on the beach talking ive had this huge crush on Niall ever since Liam intriduced me to him see me and Liam grew up together and weve always been best friends so of course he intruduced me to his band mates and we have all been best friends ever since but ive always felt like there was something more with Niall he set there talking to me with that perfect smile and thos beautiful blue eyes that you can just get lost in for hours he looked out at the boys and started laughing so i looked over and they was all dunking Harry under me beind as if i am their mother yelled at them and told them to leave him alone the sun was going down and the boys where still goofing off Niall kept looking at me and i couldnt figure out why so finally i looked at him and just said "Niall what do you.." and before i could finish he kissed me my heart started racing and i felt butterflies in my stomach like crazy he pulled back "OH my gosh Heidi Im so sorry" i leaned over and kissed him again "its ok ive been waiting for that forever" i said while staring at his beautiful eyes "really!?" he said in excitment "Yes Niall" I replied he grabbed my hand and said "Heidi can i tell you something" "of course" he kinda smiled and said "well um Heidi im in love with you i have been ever since i met you but ive just never had the guts to tell you" I squeezed his hand and said "I love you Too Niall" we kissed again then the boys came running up "Hey Hey Hey whats going on here!?" Liam said Louis slapped his arm "his finally kissing her whats it look like Liam!" Harry laughed "Thank The Lord now we dont have to hear him talk anout how bad he wants to kiss her!" they all laughed Niall put jis arm around me and helped me up while we all piled back on the car to go home he hugged me tight and said "I love you" then we walked to the car holdong hands The End.


End file.
